falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
A Final Plan for Esteban
}} 'A Final Plan for Esteban'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Private Morales asks the Courier to retrieve the corpse of Esteban Morales, her deceased husband. Heading south from Camp McCarran toward the map marker is one approach. The body can be found just northeast of the REPCONN headquarters, and the Courier may be approached by an NCR trooper who offers some advice for retrieving the corpse. There are several options at this point, as the location is commonly guarded by Fiends and various traps. Carry it to the nearby NCR troopers camped just northwest of where his corpse is found. After recovering the body and returning with the news of her husband's demise to Pvt. Morales, Doctor Kemp at Camp McCarran will offer discounts on both his medical supplies and services. Quest stages Notes * One of the troopers at the barricade will mention that they lost a man named Ranger Jackson, but there is no reward for returning Jackson's body. Jackson's body is near the rigged shotgun trap between two nearby buildings (sometimes Jackson's body may not spawn). * If one approaches the barricade with any significant amount of damage while carrying Morales's body, the stunned NCR troopers will comment on how they sacrificed so much for a stranger. ** Inversely, managing to retrieve the body, starting at full health without taking any damage at all, will elicit a similar level of astonishment at how they managed to pull off what they considered to be a near-impossible feat.NCRCorpseGuard1.txt: "I don't believe it. Who the hell are you, man? How did you just walk right up and pull him out of there?" * Troopers at Camp McCarran can be heard complaining about the NCR not retrieving the body and how this is affecting Morales. ** Mr. New Vegas makes a report about this heroic deed once the corpse has been brought back, and Christina Morales has been spoken to. * The Fiends may attack the Mister Handy robots that wander outside REPCONN Headquarters to the west of their location, and traveling merchants when they pass along the road to the east. Bugs * A non-player character may accidentally detonate the mines around the corpse, blowing Private Morales to pieces and not allowing the quest's completion. * Colonel Hsu doesn't always thank you for bringing the body back, after speaking to Pvt. Morales again. * Mines fail to appear around the corpse, while the tripwire shotgun and bear traps are still in place. * Sometimes Pvt. Christina Morales disappears from the McCarran Concourse Hall after you have started it. If you go to the body, there are no NCR Troopers around to take it to. * Sometimes, if you mess about or leave the body at any point (or enter internal locations which require the game to go to a loading screen), it will disappear leaving no other option but to return to an earlier save point and return to the body's location to complete the quest. * Ranger Morales is in pieces before you get even close to the body. There are no mines by it. This means that you cannot complete the quest. He may also be stuck inside the pavement, in which case you cannot shoot him. * Esteban can be seen blinking even though he is dead. * Sometimes, you won't receive the mission after talking to Pvt. Christina Morales, but you will be able to complete it regardless, just not get any reward for it. * The NCR trooper at the barricade may comment on how the player sacrificed so much for a stranger and ask if they need a medic, even if the player took no damage and has full health with no broken limbs. * Sometimes, You will hear NCR troopers say "We still haven't got Morales' body back from the fiends. Sure doesn't inspire confidence in the guys you're serving with." even though you have already taken his corpse back and spoke to private Morales and gotten your reward. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests es:Plan final para Esteban ru:Последний шанс для Эстебана uk:Останній шанс для Естебана